A need exists for a directional drilling tool that enables steering of mud motors and similar drilling devices by enabling use of a measurement while drilling device that is both retrievable and replaceable.
A further need exists for a directional drilling tool that enables use of a gyroscopic tool simultaneous with drilling, allowing the directional drilling tool to be steered continuously during drilling operations.
A need also exists for a directional drilling tool that enables measurement while drilling devices and gyroscopic tools to be retrieved when drilling tools fail, or replaced when the measurement while drilling devices fail, without requiring removal of the entire drill string or drilling tubular form a well.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.